Blood Lines, Vines and Trying Times
by DamonSalvatoreIsGod
Summary: Arianna Dolahov is the girl Draco Malfoy has fallen in love with. Both are school children forced into a world were death is the norm for them. Follow them as they return to Hogwarts on a deadly mission from The Dark Lord. Rated M for murder and lemons3


**A/N Hey :) welcome to my story. I do realise that I have taken the title of this story from a Jonas Brothers album, which is awefully sad really, but it just popped into my head when I was writing. This story is going to be about Draco and Arianna as they fall in love, but fear not readers, there will be plenty of dark gorey stuff because lets face it the pair are evil.**

**Ok, so I have written another story for Glee which didn't get any reviews but has plenty of story alerts and readers. I'm not a review monster and I'm not asking for much but if you think I should continue could you please write a quick review just so I know if my work is appreciated or not. If you do you will not only make me a really happy bunny but you will also have the great pleasure of being my first ever reviewer and I will make a shoutout to you on my profile. Soo yeah. . . I think that's it. Thankyouuu :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did Draco Malfoy would be in my bed. Or Ron Weasley. Or maybe both of them at the same time. All I own is Arianna and she is definitely not in my bed.**

**So on with the story . . .**

Draco wandered down stairs to the front room of Malfoy Manor to join his parents, he was dressed in black suit trousers and a black shirt with dark green dress robes over the top. He and his parents were waiting for the Dolahovs to arrive as they were coming over for dinner that evening. Draco had met Antonin Dolahov before at one of the Death Eater meetings; he was a huge brute of a man with a long, pale, twisted face. He liked nothing more than torturing muggles and was one of the five Death Eaters who killed Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He and Tom Riddle had been great friends when they left Hogwarts and now Dolahov was one of Voldermort's best Death Eaters due to his lack of humanity which he had turned off when his beautiful wife Marianne had been brutally murdered.

All that Antonin had left was his daughter Arianna; she was the spitting image of her mother and Arianna had only inherited her fathers pale skin and dark brown curls. Arianna had deep blue eyes which looked like crystal clear lagoons, her heart shaped face held a well proportioned nose and plump, red lips. She was quite short at 5'2 and very slender although she did have curves in all the right places, these features contributed towards the fact that she was considered to be the hottest Slytherin female of the moment. The girl also had a hot temper and had been in a lot of trouble for her rude and witty comments directed at pupils and teachers alike. She was the only girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team which she joined last year and, unusually for a girl, played as a beater alongside Adrian Pucey.

A few moments later Antonin stepped from the fire place into the living room closely followed by Arianna who was dressed in a maroon robe with her long hair folded into an intricately designed up-do. She looked up and saw the face of her friend Draco and his parents; she smiled up at them shyly and followed her fathers lead in greeting the family. When she reached Draco he took her hand and kissed it. Just the feeling of his cold, marble lips on her body made her want more and she blushed slightly. Their parents then shared a knowing smile for this was all part of their plan to keep their bloodlines strong. After the families exchanged pleasantries they were escorted into the large dining room by a house elf. Once they were all seated the house elf brought out wine and then left them to chat while he went to finish preparations to diner.

"So, Arianna? We hear that you're a member of the Quidditch team now." Lucius enquired.

"Yes, I am. It's great when you can hit Gryffindors in the head without being punished" Arianna smirked but her father gave her a disapproving look. "With a bludger of course" Arianna corrected causing all the Malfoys to smile at her.

"So you're a beater then?" Narcissa asked and Ari nodded her head in confirmation "I thought that was a man's position?"

"Well I suppose it is" Ari replied "But I want to be just like Gwenog Jones when I'm older."

"You want to be a Quidditch player?" Narcissa exclaimed surprised.

"Well, of cour…"

Antonin took that moment to interrupt his daughter "Arianna, we have had this discussion many times. You will not become a Quidditch player. You will be a Death Eater." He reprimanded the young girl whose face had now become sullen and her lips were shaped into a pout.

"Actually Flint says she is one of the best beaters he has ever seen" Draco smirked up at Dolahov and Ari's pout soon turned into a genuine smile. Just then dinner was brought out averting the youngsters' attention from the conversation.

The conversation flowed freely after that; they discussed everything from their hatred of Dumbledore and the Gryffindors to the weirdest flavours of 'Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans'. Soon Draco and Ari were excused from the table so that their parents could talk about things which didn't concern the pair of them. Antonin also told Arianna to be ready to leave by 10.30 which gave them at least half an hour.

Draco led the way upstairs to his bedroom and Arianna followed somewhat nervously. The pair had met through Quidditch last season and they had become friends. When they reached Draco's room they stopped chatting about Potter and his silly friends and both plopped down onto his bed.

"Father wants me to become a Death Eater you know Draco." Ari told him in dismay.

"Ahh, yes" Draco replied "Bellatrix was talking about it only yesterday." There was a pause. "She is quite fond of you, you know?" Ari nodded for Bellatrix had been like a surrogate mother to her since her real mother's death.

"Bellatrix says that Voldermort wants me to join too" she scowled. Ari reached for Draco's arm and pulled it towards her lifting up his sleeve and inspecting the tattoo that resided there. "Does it hurt awfully Draco?" she asked eyes wide.

"A bit, but it doesn't hurt now. You will be fine and at least I will have someone to talk to then. Someone who knows what I'm going through."

"I'm just scared, you know?"

"I know, me too" and he pulled the small girl into his embrace which was totally out of character he knew but he couldn't help himself. Maybe he had feelings for her, maybe he just felt sorry for her.

All too soon it was time for the Dolohovs to leave and Narcissa went upstairs to find Arianna. She found them curled up on Draco's bed, he had his arm around her and she was pressed into his chest, her free arm was tracing circles across his chest and bicep. They were on top of the thick duvet and all they were doing was whispering to each other blissfully unaware of Draco's mother in the doorway. The sight caused Narcissa to reminisce about the times she begun dating Lucius Malfoy, when times were not so dark and all that mattered to them was each other. She felt sorry for Draco and Arianna who were both forced into becoming Death Eaters and really had no choice in the matter but the pair were perfect for each other, and what neither of them knew was the fact that the reason behind this meeting was an arranged marriage. Yes, that's right. Arianna Dolahov was now betrothed to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>It was a wet and windy evening in May; Voldermort looked out of the window of the window of 57 Dalton Road. Today he would be holding another meeting for his death eaters in their new head-quarters and he had a surprise for Antonin Dolahov.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his father and mother, made his way up the stairs and into the grimy building. It was a simple suburban house with three front windows which had rotting, white, wooden shutters framing the murky glass, the front door; black and ominous and the front garden held the rotting corpses of dozens of plants.<p>

They arrived just in time thanks to Narcissa and mingled with the other Death Eaters waiting for The Dark Lord. After a while they could hear the unmistakeable footsteps of you-know-who and the muted scratching of Nagini as the descended the stairs. The congregation hurried to their seats and kept their heads bowed as Voldermort entered the room.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Un-gentlemen" Voldermort sneered earning a few snickers from the crowd. "We must discuss our new plan to eliminate Potter." He paused. "Now, we have simply every resource stationed outside of Hogwarts this year and not too many on the inside. Don't we Snape?"

"Yes, My Lord"

"So I have decided to recruit a new Death Eater to help Draco and Snape on the inside." He grinned wickedly at Antonin Dolahov and continued "Next time we meet it will be to welcome our newest member: Arianna Dolahov!"

Draco looked around the table; Bellatrix was rubbing her hands in glee due to the fact that Arianna, her God-daughter would be joining them. Even Antonin was smiling despite the fact he was condemning his daughter to a life of cruel suffering and evil. The Malfoys and Snape were the only ones that remained stone-faced.

"What's the matter Draco?" Voldermort snarled, when nothing was said he continued "Cat got your tongue?"

Draco looked up at The Dark Lord and tried to speak although his voice came out as a whisper "Not her" he cast his eyes down "Please".

Voldermort's face twisted in anger. How dare someone question him. Nagini hissed. "WH. . ." he began when Bellatrix cut him off.

"My Lord" she snivelled "He didn't mean anything by it." When all eyes had turned to her, including Draco's, she continued "He can't help it; he's in love". All eyes swivelled back to Draco whose cheeks had gone a mild pink colour.

"Aw. Draco Malfoy in love?" Voldermort sneered at him. "Well, my decision is final. Arianna will be a Death Eater." And he swept from the room followed by Nagini who had stayed curled up at the door during the meeting. The silence consumed them all, the calm before the storm. Eyes looking between Antonin and Draco, waiting for the argument. But nothing was said, just a head nod between the two men followed by Dolahovs exit. The room stayed silent and the death eaters began to apparate; the Malfoys one of the first to do so.

* * *

><p>When Draco got home he was sent straight to bed as a result of speaking out of line and causing his parents embarrassment. He just couldn't believe it; he didn't want the same fate for the girl he loved that his parents had sealed for him<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE. :)<p> 


End file.
